bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Starter Kit
'''Bakugan Starter Kits '''are packs of themed Bakugan released in Japan. Each Starter Kit contains three Bakugan spheres, one paper Field Mat, one Checklist Poster, three Ability Cards and three Metal Gate Cards. New Vestroia Starter Kits (BST) *BST-01 (Dan Kit, All Pyrus): Neo Dragonoid, Pyro Dragonoid and Apollonir *BST-02 (Ace Kit, All Darkus): Percival, Exedra and Alpha Hydranoid (Clear Ver.) *BST-03 (Baron Kit, All Haos): Mega Nemus, Lars Lion and Blade Tigrerra *BST-04 (Mira Kit, All Subterra): Thunder Wilda, Clayf and Hammer Gorem *BST-05 (Marucho Kit, All Aquos): Elfin, Preyas Diablo and Frosch *BST-06 (Shun Kit, All Ventus): Ingram, Oberus and Storm Skyress *BST-07 (HEX Kit 1): Pyrus Viper Helios, Haos Mega Brontes and Ventus Altair *BST-08 (HEX Kit 2): Aquos Elico, Subterra Premo Vulcan and Darkus Hades *BST-09 (Evolution Kit 1): Minx Elfin, Master Ingram and Cross Dragonoid (Type A, B, C assortment) *BST-10 (Evolution Kit 2): Helios MKII, Knight Percival and Blast Elico (Type A, B, C assortment) *BST-11 (Reverse World 1): Ventus Foxbat, Aquos Percival and Pyrus Cosmic Ingram *BST-12 (Reverse World 2): Subterra Mega Nemus, Pyrus Ingram and Darkus Neo Dragonoid *BST-13 (Reverse World 3): Aquos Wired, Ventus Cyborg Helios and Darkus Mega Brontes *BST-14 (Reverse World 4): Pyrus Hades, Haos Ingram and Darkus Pyro Dragonoid *BST-15 (Dragonoid vs Helios): Aquos Viper Helios, Darkus Cyborg Helios and Ventus Neo Dragonoid Gundalian Invaders Starter Kits (ST) *ST-001 Type A: Aquos Helix Dragonoid, Pyrus Aksela and Ventus Avior *ST-001 Type B: Ventus Helix Dragonoid, Aquos Aksela and Darkus Fangoid *ST-001 Type C: Darkus Helix Dragonoid, Ventus Phosphos and Subterra Fangoid *ST-001 Type D: Pyrus Avior, Haos Phosphos and Darkus Fangoid *ST-002 Type A: Pyrus Snapzoid, Haos Rubanoid (Translucent) and Subterra Linehalt *ST-002 Type B: Haos Hawktor, Pyrus Phosphos and Darkus Lockanoid *ST-002 Type C: Pyrus Linehalt, Darkus Coredem and Aquos Gren *ST-002 Type D: Haos Helix Dragonoid, Ventus Lockanoid and Pyrus Dharak BakuTech Starter Kits (BTC) *BTC-19 (CoroCoro Victory Deck Battle Master Set): Pyrus Flare Dragaon S, Ventus Van Falco S and Destroy Munikis S *BTC-20 (CoroCoro Victory Deck Perfect Stand Set): Pyrus Flare Dragaon G, Haos Kilan Leoness G and Subterra Gran Panzer G *BTC-33 (CoroCoro Victory Deck Saint Dragon Ultra Hybrid Set, All Translucent): Aquos Saint Aquas, Haos Kilan Lioness and Ventus Van Falco BakuTech Starter Decks (BTD) *BTD-01 (UijinDeck Team Dragaon): Pyrus Flare Dragaon, Darkus Destroy Munikis (Normal Sole) and Ventus Van Falco *BTD-02 (ShutsujinDeck Shadow Sanjushi): Darkus Borg Mahisas, Haos Well Galow and Subterra Acro Gezard *BTD-03 (Rise Deck): Pyrus Rise Dragaon, Pyrus Gus Burnan and Pyrus Nata Nagina *BTD-04 (Hollow Deck): Darkus Hollow Munikis, Darkus Mika Laurel and Darkus Sha Nozuchi Trivia *The contents of most BSTs are similar to Entry Value Packs (BBT). *BST-04 Mira Kit comes with a normal Subterra Thunder Wilda despite official pictures showing that it is a Flip Subterra Thunder Wilda. Gallery BST-03.jpg|Baron Kit BST-05.JPG|Marucho Kit BST-07.jpg|HEX Kit 1 st_001_detail.jpg|ST-001 Type A ST-002.jpg|ST-002 ST-002A.jpg|ST-002 bst_01_detail.jpg bst_02_detail.jpg bst_03_detail.jpg bst_04_detail.jpg bst_05_detail.jpg bst_06_detail.jpg bst_07_detail.jpg bst_08_detail.jpg bst_09_detail.jpg bst_09_detail_r.jpg bst_10_detail.jpg bst_10_detail_r.jpg bst_11_detail.jpg bst_12_detail.jpg bst_13_detail.jpg bst_14_detail.jpg bst_15_detail.jpg 230_75936_911.jpg 230_75937_61.jpg 230_75938_31.jpg 230_75939_01.jpg 230_75940_61.jpg 230_75941_31.jpg Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Merchandise Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan